Il ragazzo di mia sorella
by LaVale
Summary: One-shot di quando Ron scopre che Harry e Ginny sono insieme! Tenera, e buffa. Fa vedere l'amicizia tra Harry e Ron. Lo scritta un bel po di anni fa con mia cugina! Scusate i errori gramaticali!


_**Il Ragazzo di mia sorella**_

Ron era sedutto nella sala commune, e si stava anoiando a morte. Si misse a fischietare le pocce canzone che conosceva delle Weird Sisters, la banda piu conosciuta nel mondo magico. "Ron, smeteresti di Fischiare che non riesco a studiare?" disse Hermione che era sedutta sulla poltrona davanti alla sua. Era li da mezzora che cercava di scrivere il tema che Piton gli aveva datto quel giorno in Pozioni. "Scusami Herm ma mi sto anoiando a morte." Rispose lui smetendo di fischiare. "Beh perche non fai un po compiti? Daltronde quest'anno abiamo il G.U.F.O e dobbiamo studiare." "Herm… Quel tema non e da conseniare fino a Lunedi e de solo Giovedi!" "Si ma poi se ci danno altri compiti domani, non abbiamo tempo durante il weekend per finire questo di tema." "Dai Mione vieni con me a fare un giro?" "Ron o i compiti." Gli rispose in un tono deciso, poi la ragazza si rimise a scrivere. Ron si alzo, ando davanti alla poltrona di Hermione, prese il suo libro, lo appogio sul divano, e la guardo nei occhi, cercando di fare la faccia tenera. "Dai Mione perfavore?" disse Ron. "E va beh, se mi guardi con quella faccia." "Eh vai!" Urlo Ron alzandosi di scatto e tirando su le mani in vitoria. Cosi facendo pero presse dentro nella menzola del camino e incomio a saltelare qua e la tenendosi la mano. Hermione si mise a ridere. "Che ai da ridere te?" gli chiese. "Sei buffissimo Ron." Con questo, Hermione si alzo, prese la mano di Ron, e lo tiro atraverso il ritrato della sigora grassa. "Dove che vuolevi andare Ron?" chiese Hermione intanto che caminarono su per il coridoi di Hogwarts. "Boh, vuolevo solo uscire dalla sala commune." Rispose Ron. "Beh…perche non andiamo al lago?" "Okay." I due caminarono fino al lago parlando di tutto. Di compiti, del G.U.F.O., e perfino del Quiditch. Arviavati al laggo pero, li aspetava una brutta sorpresa, almeno dal punto di vista di Ron. "No no no alsolutamente no!" urlo Ron, "Non li permetero a quel quel quel…quel coso di andare in giro a baciare mia e dico mia sorella in publico!" "Okay Ron calmati!" disse precupata Hermione. "Come mi faccio a calmarmi Hermione! Quardali!" Harry e Ginny erano seduti su una panchina davanti al lago ed era molto aparente che si stavano baciano. Ron era fuori di se. Andava avanti e indietro mormorando fra se cosa avrebbe fatto a Harry quando lo avrebbe visto. "Ron ora basta." Disse Hermione prendendolo per le spalle e girandolo che cosi lo quardava dritto dritto nei occhi. "Ginny e abastanza grande per fare le sue scelte, e Harry secondo me e una scelta molto buona per lei quin…" "Aspetta! Pensi che Harry sia una scelta giusta, non ti piacera mica Harry vero?" Ron era decisamente sconvolto, col volto dipinto di paura. "Ma no scemo che cosa ai capito! Nel senso che Harry e Ginny si amano molto, Ron non fare quella faccia, comunque, si amano molto, e non potrebbero essere piu contenti, quindi, metti tutta questa storia di 'Ginny non puo ucsire con nessuno' via, e cerca di divertirti un po." Detto questo Hermione prese il braccio di Ron, e lo trascino via da Harry e Ginny. Ron non parlo per tutto il loro "viaggio" fino alla sala commune, e quando entro, si avvio dritto verso il suo dormitoio. "Ron dai aspeteta stai qui giu." Disse Hermione, ma Ron sali dritto verso il dormitoio, e si sdraio in pancia in giu sul suo letto. Dopo pochi minuti Ron senti un peso sul suo letto, "Ron dai scusami pero non essere arabiato con me." Disse Hermione metendo una mano sulla schiena di Ron. Lui si giro e prese la sua mano, "Non sono arabiato con te."disse. "Beh non essere arabiato." "Herm, te non riesci a capire. E io non te lo riesco a spiegare, quindi lascia perdere." Hermione sospiro. "Beh dai, sono le sei e mezza, perche non andiamo a mangiare?" disse cercando di tirare su l'umore di Ron. "Va bene." Li rispose alzandosi dal letto. Scesero nella Sala Comune dove cerano Lavanda e Parvati che parlavano tra loro. "Oh, quarda chi si vede!" disse Lavanda blocando la strada a Hermione. "Cosa vuoi Lavanda?" gli chiese con un tono anoiato Hermione. "Allora te e Ron adesso siete insieme?" gli rispose ignorando completamente la domanda di Hermione. "Lavanda, quante volte ti devo dire che io e Ron non siamo insieme?" " E allora perche eravate tute e due nel dormitoio dei maschi?" "Non posso parlare con il mio migliore amico?" Lavanda sbuffo si fece da parte cosi potevano passare. Ron e Hermione erano rossi in faccia. "Emmm… andiamo?" chiese Ron quardando per terra. "Ummm, si." I due ragazzi atraversarono il ritrato della signora grassa e si inviarono verso la Sala Grande per cena. "No Hermione! Non vicino a loro!" susuro Ron una volta entrati nella Sala Grande. Harry e Ginny erano seduti uno davanti al altro che magnavano e chiacerarono come se non fosse sucesso niente quel'pomeriggio. "Ron! Loro non lo sano che li abbiamo visti oggi. Dobiamo fare finta di niente." Disse Hermione con un sussuro. I due si aviarono verso Harry e Ginny, "Ciao!" disse Ginny facendosi un po piu in la cosi Ron si poteva sedere. Hermione si sedete vicino a Harry. "Che avete fatto oggi voi due?" chiese Harry. Ron quardo Hermione " Beh di certo non ci siamo baciati." Disse Ron prendendo un pezzo di pizza e metendolo sul piatto. "COSA?" dissero Harry e Ginny inconteporagna. "No…Giusto che cosi lo sapevate." Disse infretta Hermione quardando Ron con uno squardo minaccioso. "Ahhh okay.." disse Ginny quardandoli tutti e due stranamente. Harry, Hermione, e Ginny parlarono della prossima visita a hogsmade, mentre Ron li quardava in silienzio. Dopo un po, Hermione si misse a parlare con Neville che era seduto alla sua sinistra, e Harry e Ginny si quardarono drittinei occhi. Ron tutto ad un tratto si alzo e camino velocemente fuori dalla Sala Grande. "Cosa a adesso?" chiese Ginny annoiata. "Hehehe…" disse Hermione con finto saracasmo. "Hermy? Cose e che a Ron?" ripete Ginny. "Niente…cosa deve avere?" "Hermione Granger!" "Okay okay…beh sapete oggi no..." "Si…" dissero entrambi Harry e Ginny. "Ecco beh…oggi io e Ron siamo andati a fare una passeggiata…eh siamo pasati per una certa panchina dove cerano due persone…" "Cavolo!" urlo Ginny alzandosi. Tutti nella Sala la quardarono. "Uppps…" disse sottovoce poi si sedate. "Adessso cosa faccio?" chiese Ginny a Hermione. Hermione la quardo con uno squardo spiacente. "Vado io a parlarli" disse Harry tutto ad un tratto. "Ma sei scemo? Ti amazera!" disse Ginny. "Non ti procupare." Rispose Harry prima di correre fuori dalla Sala. "Spero che andra tutto bene." Disse Ginny che era quasi in lacrime. "Lo spero anch'io" rispose Hermione…

Harry giro per tutto il castello, ma non trovo Ron da nessuna parte. Passo davanti la libreria, e dopo pochi passi si fermo. 'No impossibile che Ron sia li dentro' penso. 'Pero…non e da nessuna altra parte…' decisse di entrare, e trovo Ron seduto sul tavolo incui disolito si sedeva Hermione. "Ciao Ron." Disse insicuro Harry. "Ciao." Li rispose. "Non pensavo di trovarti qui dentro." "Lo so, pero qui dentro mi ricorda di Hermione." "Ecco…emm…parlando di Hermione, ci a un po detto di..emmm…oggi." "Ah…" "Emm… beh scusa Ron…ce lo so che a te non ti piace vedere ragazzi insieme a Ginny… pero… ce io la amo…la amo come te ami Hermione… non riuscirei a vivere senza di lei." Ron era decisamente sconvolto. "Beh…. Ce… intend… lo so… ce che…la ami…pero…boh… va beh, almeno sei tu che stai con lei…e non e qualche altro sfigato ce dovra stare con lei quando incomincia a sclerare quando ce qualcosa che non va." I due si missero a ridere. "Grazie Ron…" E I due amici si abracciarono.

THE END


End file.
